Ludwig and the World of Hellcraftia
Ludwig and the World of Hellcraftia is the tenth book in the Minecraftia series. Series discontinued. Synopsis After the fight with Ravenclaw, visiting the Redstone Riches and mining underground, Ludwig and the remaining members of his team find themselves in a town full of Griefers known as the World of Hellcraftia. Led by their king Magnus and founder Hellcraftia, Ludwig and his friends go through alot to befriend the griefers and become their allies. Plot Chapter 1: A Monument to Chaos I landed face first onto the stone floor. Witherstorm landed next, then Petra, then Jimbob. "Randy! Why did you make us come back here?" asked the same man from the cluster. I recognized them. "Hey! What's going on?" I asked. "Get out of here! Go!" yelled Randy. A block of prime TNT came Jimbob's way. It hit him, knocking him unconscious. I raised my sword. "What's going on?" I asked. "Come with us a sec! It's too dangerous to be out here!" said the man. We all followed him. When we got underground, we saw three other people. A redhead, a bald man, and a man with strawberry blonde hair. "Okay! Explain! Where are we? What is this place? Who are you?" asked Ludwig. "I'm Gerald-XR-Donovan. People call me Gerald." said the man. "I'm GettinRandy66. People call me Randy." said Randy. "I'm KyleJeremyMcCulloch456, or just Kyle," said the red haired man. "I'm KenneyKenney123, or just Kenney." said the bald man. "VonMiller. Pleasure to meet you," said the strawberry blonde haired man. "What is this place?" asked Witherstorm. "Madness. Utter madness. It's lead by Hellcraftia himself. God of the Nether," answered Gerald. "No way!" exclaimed Jimbob. "Then the king. Magnus," said Kenney. "Some say he looks just like him. I say he does too," said Randy. "We told you who we are. Who are you?" asked VonMiller. "I'm Ludwig. This is Witherstorm, Jimbob, and Petra." I said. "Interesting variety of people," said Gerald. "What does that mean?" asked Jimbob. "Oh, nothing," replied Gerald. Chapter 2: Hellcraftia We all exited the underground base. Hellcraftia was waiting for us. "Newcomers," said Hellcraftia. "What about us?" asked Witherstorm. "Oh, nothing. Except I know about you." said Hellcraftia. Magnus stepped forward. "Looks like my identical twin is back." said Magnus. "We're not twins," said Kenney. "We have some of your friends," said Hellcraftia. Hellcraftia showed us SuperLaserGuy1, Jude, Alex, Axel, Ellie, Rigby, Tom, Jesse, Emily and Jordan. Actually, I realized how much my group was shrinking. Only thirteen members left, twenty if I could persuade these people to join. "Guys!" I said. Hellcraftia shot an arrow right through Jesse's forehead, killing him instantly. He then pointed the bow at Tom. "You do the mandatory grief-off, or I kill your teammates one by one!" exclaimed Hellcraftia. I stepped forward. "Okay then," I said. Chapter 3: New Allies I sat in the underground basement, my team and the Hellcraftia refugees with me. "I can't believe you chose to fight," said Witherstorm. "It was either fight or let you all get killed. Did you see what he did to Jesse?" I asked. "We'll have your back tomorrow at that fight," said Gerald. All the Hellcraftia refugees nodded, as did my team. "If it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he'll get," said Petra. "I agree," said SLG1. "You have all the weapons you need," added Axel. "What about potions?" asked Jimbob. "I could get him the TNT," said Randy. "All your plans will work. One at a time," I said. "Let's destroy this guy!" said VonMiller. "Wait," said Kyle. Everyone paused. "No one's ever defeated him. He's an unstoppable maniac! How are we gonna buck the odds?" asked Kyle. "We know where he's gonna be. We'll catch him off guard with some traps," said Kenney. "Kenney, that's a great plan! Randy, get the TNT. Kenney, you plan some traps. Jimbob, find any de-buff potions," I ordered. "We have a bad guy to stop," said Witherstorm. Chapter 4: The Grief-Off of the Century It was the day of the grief-off. We had planned this all night, only getting a few winks of sleep. We knew what we were doing. The announcer went to the colosseum. "LADIES AND GRIEFERMEN! TODAYS BATTLE... LUDWIGVONKOOPA22 VS THE ONE... THE ONLY... HELLCRAFTIA, GOD OF THE NETHER!" he yelled. "Not too loud!" yelled Hellcraftia. "SORRY SIR!" he yelled back. Hellcraftia shot him through the chest with a harming tipped arrow. Randy went in front of Hellcraftia. "What are you doing here, Randy?" asked Hellcraftia. "Distracting you," he replied. Before Hellcraftia could turn around, Gerald sliced his abdomen with a diamond sword. Hellcraftia tumbled back, and Kenney used a slimeblock to bounce him forward, where Kyle placed some lava, setting Hellcraftia on fire. Randy used the fire to light TNT, blowing Hellcraftia up, but he was not dead yet. Hellcraftia got up and shot Emily through the head. He also shot Alex and Tom, however, it only hit them in the arm. "Tom! Are you okay?" asked Jordan. "Yeah, sparklypants," said Tom. "Alex! You alright, man?" asked Witherstorm. "Yeah. I'm fine. It just... hurts," replied Alex. I walked over to Hellcraftia, diamond sword in my right hand. "Hey! How about a truce?" asked Hellcraftia. "You killed two of my friends and injured two other!" I said. "Are you implying I deserve death? Also, what a coincidence. I was distracting YOU," said Hellcraftia. I turned around quickly enough to stab Magnus with my sword. Magnus groaned in pain. "Stop, man. You won!" exclaimed Magnus. "I won?" I asked. "Yeah," said Hellcraftia. My team cheered on. Chapter 5: The Truce "Yeah, you won. Can we call it a truce? I think all of my muscle tissue is damaged," said Hellcraftia. "Same here," said Magnus. I nodded my head, and helped the two up. We walked over to my group. "They deserve a burial," said SLG1. We dug two holes, placing Jesse's body in one, and Emily's in another. Just last night, we were celebrating no accidents happening since Ravenclaw's demise, and now two of our teammates had died in the same night. Devastated, we went underground, and chatted about the day we had, and laughing about how just a few hours ago I nearly destroyed Hellcraftia. We all laughed and joked around. It was still winter, so Gerald did his Hanukkah tradition, and we went to bed. Chapter 6: Return Home I woke up the next morning to find everyone already awake and packing their stuff. I proceeded to put my belongings in my inventory. "It was a crazy day. Thanks for the most adrenaline-rushing day of my life, by the way," smirked Gerald. "No problem," I said. We all journeyed our way to the exit portal. "Let's have a little fun, shall we?" asked Gerald. "Huh?" I asked. "You know," winked Gerald. We all hopped through the portal, saying our final goodbyes to the World of Hellcraftia. After today, we never wanted to go again. Chapter 7: Mind-Boggling We returned to the cluster of natural structures and, as per Gerald's exact request, had fun. Definition of fun? Killing zombies and raiding Mineshafts. We were glad we had eighteen men with us. We could pick up eighteen times the loot. We explored some caves, fought some spawners, raided some Mineshafts, the usual. "I feel so alive," said Kyle. "This has been the craziest day of my life," said Witherstorm. We proceeded along our way with full inventories. We saw the peek of daylight, indicating we were nearly there. Chapter 8: Catching Up We climbed up the staircase, and found ourselves in the wheat farm. Never before have I loved the smell of fresh wheat. We all ran to my foyer and took our armor off. We had a LOT of catching up to do. Alex, Axel, Jude, and the others told us about a zombie herd. "And they tried to get the potatoes, but I stopped them!" finished Jude. "Awesome!" I said. We told them about the amazing discovery we found and mentioned a creeper spawner. Gerald had a look of concern. "Creeper spawners don't exist," he said. "What?" I asked. "They were removed. Too dangerous," he continued. "But, we saw one!" I said. "I'll have to investigate sometime," finished Gerald. Chapter 9: Extension With seven new members and two new deceased members, we needed five more rooms. This meant extensions. "Aww! I hate doing extensions!" said Tom. I chopped down tons of trees. My house was made of wood. Terrible idea, I know, but all my cobblestone was destroyed with my old house. I fed my pets and continued with the extension. "One bedroom, two bedroom, three bedroom, four," Gerald sang. The extension was pretty basic. Five medium sized bedrooms. Our base was practically a motel with all of it's rooms. We admired our work, ate, and went to sleep. Chapter 10: New Members We had seven new members. "Our group has come a long way," I said. "It started off with you, me, and Thibo," said Witherstorm. "Although Thibo and many others are no longer with us, they're still alive in here," I said, pointing to my chest. "I've only been here a day, but I already know you guys have been through a lot," said Gerald. "You've had some crazy adventures," said Magnus. "We stopped Ravenclaw together," said Ellie. "You guys saved me!" said Rigby. "I almost died saving the day once," said SLG1. "Yeah! We've all had some calls, but if our team can continue to grow, then I'm sure that we can become stronger," I concluded. Chapter 11: Another Happy Ending We all sat in front of the wheat farm, watching the stars appear. "I bet one of those stars represents the loved ones we lost, and how they'll be here with us no matter what, even if they're dead," I said. "Ditto," said Gerald. "It's another happy ending," said Von Miller. The sky turned pitch black. "We should get a few winks," said Gerald. We agreed and went back inside. I had one last glance at the stars. "I know I'll get home some day. Even if it's been 3 years since I was sucked into my computer. I still have hope," I said. Characters *LudwigVonKoopa22 *Magnus *Hellcraftia *Petra *Jim Bob *Witherstorm *Gerald-XR-Donovan *GettinRandy55 *KyleJeremyMcCulloch456 *KenneyKenney123 *VonMiller *SuperLaserGuy1 *Alex Sapre *Juderonald *Axel *Ellie *Rigby *Jesse *Emily *Tom *Jordan *Lucky *Ludwig Jr. *Luna *Porkchop *Hellcraftia Announcer Deaths *Jesse *Emily *Hellcraftia Announcer Trivia *Magnus and his personality is based off of the Minecraft Story Mode character with the same name, similar to Ellie's character and Petra's personality. *It is currently unknown if the main characters other than Ludwig, Petra, Jimbob and Witherstorm will be in this. *This book will introduce seven new characters: Gerald-XR-Donovan, GettinRandy66, KyleJeremyMcCulloch456, KenneyKenney123, VonMiller, Hellcraftia, and Magnus. *It is revealed that three years have passed since the events of Ludwig's Adventure. Category:Stories Category:Ludwig and the World of Hellcraftia Category:Completed Stories Category:EllegaardRedstone22 Category:Minecraftia Category:Stories Published in 2017 Category:Books Category:Gerald-XR-Donovan